The Hardship of Love
by opalshine
Summary: Extra fluff K&D this is my first ff so please review! Set after lady knight Kel and Dom go through some stuff together but not with out some help from their friends. but will dom ever get round to courting kel when other men keep beating him to it?
1. Chapter 1

The hardship of love 

Extra fluff! K&D this is my first ff so please review! Set after lady knight Kel and Dom go through some stuff together but not with out some help from their friends.

Chapter 1:Reuions and friendships 

Keladry of Mindelan muttered about dirt being a nuisance as she scrubbed her shield muttering dark words about mud and the knight that had unseated her from hoshi in the jousting tournament, she had her muddy armour resting on a chair in her tent which she would get to after she finished scrubbing her shield. Suddenly quicksilver flew into her tent going "cheep! CHEEP! CHEEP!" "what is it quicksilver?" asked kel reaching for her glaive quicksilver flew in a circle meaning friend , kel relaxed slightly and let go of her glaive "how many?" she asked holding up her hand quicksilver tapped her foot three times on Kel's hand "fifteen" she muttered "I suppose it's a group of knights and squires coming in for the tournaments" she muttered to the tent "anyone we know quicksilver?" she asked looking up at the sparrow "cheep! Cheep!" said quicksilver and nodded, kel got to her feet "where's jump" she asked allowed to the bird infested tent "JUMP!" she called but he dint come she frowned muttering "probably off for that collie again" she ran out from her tent to greet the knights followed by an over eager quicksilver who was pulling at her clothes as she walked attempting to get her to walk faster _"who could possibly have quicksilver this excited?" _she thought to herself "please stop it quicksilver" she asked and eventually the excited sparrow came to a rest on her shoulder cheeping loudly she quickened her pace "_who could it possibly be?"_ she thought.

Kel stood by the gates as they where opened and horses came in at a trot with knights fully clad in armour and squires coming in behind them she recognised two of the horses and her heart gave a leap, the two horses she had recognised came together and were joined by a third who she dint recognise at all the three knights dismounted and pulled of their helmets kel let out a small gasp as she recognised the third person it wan Cleon of kennaham her old lover though they had never really got round to love making their relationship had ended abruptly when he had broken it off because he had to marry for the good of his parents home and to save them from debt. The other two knights were Nealan of Queenscove her best friend and a boy for whom she had harboured a secret crush in her years as a page and a squire and the third knight was Domitan of Masbolle the knight for whom she STILL harboured a secret crush even though she would never tell him so. She felt suddenly nervous what would it be like seeing cleon after all this time, she took a deep breath and began to walk towards the knights, neal turned around his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight he saw her and his face broke into a massive grin "KEL!" he yelled running towards her and before she knew it she was enveloped in a huge bear hug she laughed and said "ok meathead that's enough I cant really breath" she said as he let her go she had no time in which to draw breath because as soon as neal released her dom swooped her up into his big strong arms and squeezed her tight "good to see you to dom" she said "I missed you my protector" he said releasing her and grinning she frowned "don't call me that dom!" he grinned again his blue eyes twinkling "oh but that would take all the fun out of life" he said she punched him playfully then turned to cleon and before she knew it she was hugging him to they had been lovers but they had also been friends and until now she dint realise how much she had missed him, he returned the embrace but stiffened quickly and let her go blushing , she looked at her three large friends and smiled lets go back to my tent and catch up she offered, all three men nodded and followed her as she led them back to her tent. She went in and they all followed and they where instantly landed on by about twenty sparrows "sparrows to your non human perches if you please" she said obediently they flew to the other side of the room while the knights sat down on kels bed and kel herself took a chair "so how have you three been?" she asked looking at them all dom instantly made a dramatic pose and pulled a face of despair "I my dear kel am still loveless and alone in the world" he attempted a yearning stare but the effect was ruined by cleon hitting him with a pillow and neal pushing him off the bed they all roared with laughter all except for dom of course who got up and composed himself "well as it seems to be gone here I will go and seek comfort elsewhere ……..Possibly from the attractive flower girl" he said giving a roguish grin and wiggling his eyebrows at kel who's heart leaped at he smiled at her they all laughed again including dom this time and with that he left "well what have you to been up to?" neal turned slightly pink and opened his mouth "kel actually I wanted to ask you a favour" he said "go on then" she said "well you see yuki is with child an.." "Oh that's great neal! Congratulations!" she said cutting him off "anyway if the baby's to be a girl we were wondering if we could call her Keladry?" he finished kel sat shocked for a moment then said "YES! Of course I would be honoured!" Neal leaped up and grabbed kel hugging her delightedly "yuki and I were so scared you would say no!" said neal till hugging his best friend "why would I say no!" said kel laughing neal shrugged then ran from the tent yelling "iv got to write to yuki and tell her!" Kel turned to cleon still smiling at neals reaction and sat down next to her friend "so how's your wife?" she asked "she's with child again" he replied "WOW! That's gre…" "Kel are we ok?" cleon asked hurriedly as he cut across her "yes we are cleon" she replied "all I want is to be your friend" "agreed" said cleon and they embraced with no tension between them kel pulled away and smiled "lets go put our names on the lists we need to get you back into shape" cleon laughed and they left the tent laughing together and trading stories like they used to

Chapter one is done what did you think this is my first Eva sortie so plsssssssssssssss review and no flames either please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: unsettling dreams

Dom walked over to the pretty flower seller and bought a white rose only to give it back to the girl from whom he bought "a beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman" he said grinning and leaning against her stall she had very pleasant features she had waist length blond hair and soft grey eyes, she was clearly interested in dom but for some reason he could not seem to be able to concentrate on her which was very odd because it was widely known that sir Domitan was a flirt and went after anything beautiful that could walk on it's own to legs.

Kel and Cleon walked by and Cleon was telling kel about his so jori always trying to use his practice sword when he wasn't about "and so I came back covered in mud after being thrown off cherry for the third time and I seen him trying to lift my sword and hacking at his horse's gates!" said Cleon, kel began to roar with laughter then something caught her eye, she turned and nudged cleon who turned and spotted dom flirting with the flower girl they both looked at each other and smiled, they walked over to him and cleon pretended to be looking at orchids while kel leaned in close to dom and said "how's it going?" she looked up at him and smiled , dom suddenly felt very tingly "f…ff….fine" he stuttered _"what was that?" _he thought to himself "good luck" she whispered faintly giving his arm a quick squeeze, then she turned on her heel and dragged cleon off.

Dom looked at kel and Cleons retreating backs and tried to figure out what had just happened , he shook his head slightly and attempted to engage the pretty girl selling flowers (who's name turned out to be Gloria) in conversation but try as he might he could not seem to get interested in her, his mind kept drifting back to when kel had briefly squeezed his arm it had sent a wave of tingles up his arm that he could still not explain, he shook his head again and turned back to Gloria smiling but once again his mind drifted and he decided he needed to clear his head so he turned and strode from the stall without even saying goodbye to Gloria who looked quite affronted.

Dom strode to his tent and sat down on his bed deciding that some sleep would do him some good, he fell asleep slowly only to have a very strange dream about kel

He was back at the castle in his rooms sitting on his bed reading a book when the door opened and kel strode in.

"_Are you coming or not dom?" she asked _

"_Coming where?" he replied _

"_To Raoul and Buri's wedding of course!" she said laughing _

_She strode over to his bed and sat down _

"_Are you ok dom you look different" she said running her hand softly through his hair_

"_Im fine" he said then without any warning at all he kissed her they pulled away then kissed each other again this time with passion as kel began to undo his belt _

"_This is so strange" ha said between kisses_

"_I've been waiting for you to kiss me for a long time" he said _

"_oh" he said as they sank down to the bed together _

He slid his hand up her tunic 

Then he lurched up in bed gasping "oh !" he said and promptly spent the next 10 minuets slapping himself for allowing himself to think or dream of kel that way.

Well what do you think there's only one way im gonna find out so please PLEASE REVIEW:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Looking at the stars 

It was almost midnight as kel sat on her bed reading a book about the gods she was currently reading a chapter on Gainel the dream king

_Gainel comes when you sleep and opens your innermost thoughts and problems into your dreams to try and help you prepare for times ahead or to help you realise things you weren't aware of in your life he will not create anything you do not already know and he only sends nightmares in dire emergency's Gainel is also known for his love of intimacy so he will often try to create a match between two people how ever it is not always Gainel who creates these dreams sometimes the person will create such a dream themselves this so rarely happens but whenever it does it usually means that you have very strong feelings about a particular thing._

Kel paused for a moment and looked up from her book and tried to think if she had, had any interesting dreams lately her train of thought was broken as dom stuck his head round her tent flap.

Dom P.O.V 

I was coming back from putting my name on the lists when I saw a light on in kels tent so I stuck my head round the tent flap and said hi kel looked up from her book and smiled at me "hello dom" she said, I stepped into the tent and I realised that she was wearing only a night shirt I turned slightly pink but continued to talk as though I hadn't noticed "I just put my name on the lists who knows maybe tomorrow I will get to send you flying off hoshi" I said flashing my trademark grin at her "you wish" she replied coolly raising her eye brows at me and smirking "why are you up so late anyway sergeant Domitan? Surely you need your rest for all the wooing of young maidens tomorrow?" she said grinning I turned slightly pink and replied "putting my name on the lists" "why are you up so late oh protector of the small?" I said knowing she hates it when we call her that, as I knew she would she scowled and said "I couldn't sleep so I decided to read a book about the gods and don't call me that gods cursed name Dom"

"Ok sorry kel" I stood about for a little while but I couldn't really think of anything to say so I said "goodnight kel" and turned to leave "night Dom" as I walked out of the tent I looked up at the sky it was a beautiful and clear night seized by a sudden thought I turned back and walked back into kels tent, she lowered her book and looked at me "yes?" she asked I took a deep breath "kel have you ever seen the stars from the top of the hill across from the competing fields?", kel turned slightly pink and replied "actually I've never really seen the stars" My jaw dropped "how is that possible?" "Well in the Yamani islands it was always to dark to see any stars and ever since I became a page I have been to tired or to busy and ever since I got my shield it's gotten worse running new hope has kept my hands full" she finished I looked truly shocked "ok your coming with me" I said pulling her up and draping her cloak round her shoulders "now put your boots on and meet me outside" I said and walked out of the tent, seconds later she emerged her cloak draped around her and her thick boots on. "Where are we going by the way?" she asked me I turned to her and smiled "were going to look at the stars protector of the small" I said grinning "don't call me that Dom please" she said looking up at me with her big brown hazel eyes "ok ok now lets go we've wasted enough time already" I said and half begun to carry her half dragged her out of the tournament grounds and up the hill, when we finally I let go of her arm "ok sit please" she obediently sat down, I sat down next to her "ok now lie back" we both lay down on the soft dry grass.

**End of Doms P.O.V**

**3rd person P.O.V**

A beautiful sight met Kel's eyes a dark black velvet sky dotted with bright shining stars that sparkled as bright as diamonds, kel let out a gasp of awe "never in my life have I seen anything as beautiful as this" she uttered "I have seen only one other thing more beautiful then this" dom said looking at her soft hair spread out across the grass and the twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at the stars, then realising what he was thinking he quickly pinched himself

_I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT KEL!_

_BAD DOM!_

_BAD!_

"I wonder what this thing could be that is more beautiful then the sky……" she thought for a moment "ohhh I know" dom paled _"please don't let her of read my mind" _he thought to himself "it's the girl that sells flowers isn't it?" she asked with a mocking tone in her voice, dom opened his mouth intent on telling her that it was NOT Gloria but his breath caught in his throat his courage failed him and he closed his mouth nodded and said "my dear protector you know me to well" which made kel chuckle then she realised that she no longer felt that way about dom she was glad he was one of her best friends, and she knew it would never happen, at least it wasn't going to be a whole neal thing all over again.**(A/N: I know what your thinking kel picked the perfect moment to stop having feelings for him dint she- that was sarcasm).**

Sometime later 

Dom and kel had stayed up all night looking at the stars but when the sun began to rise they decided they should better get back to their tents less they be missed and if they were missed they would have to put up with all sorts of accusations and rumours so they trotted down the hill together in comfortable silence, about five minuets later they entered through the gates to the tournament grounds, dom walked kel to her tent but before she entered she turned to dom "thank you dom" "for what?" dom asked looking slightly puzzled "for showing me the stars" for a minuet she shed her Yamani mask and looked at dom "dom…..I…I" "what?" asked dom his hopes rising "im so glad you're my friend" then she hugged him and went into her tent to get some sleep. After he was sure kel dint need anything else of him he started to walk back to his tent his mind on the night he had spent with his friend feeling happy he'd given kel a happy experience, he walked into his tent and slumped onto his cot thinking of a poem his mother had taught him when he was very young

_My love should be yours,_

_but when I try to speak my lips are doors_

_Shut tight and I cannot even tell you why_

_My love could be yours_

_At court, I never learnt the lover's laws,_

_The rules of what to do, when to say _

_I want to hold you, now my heart roars._

_If I were thunder, dreaming of sky,_

_You a bird that maybe soars_

_Then every kiss, that makes the wind sigh_

_My love, would be yours _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this but I don't own any of the characters you recognise but I do own the plot

---------------------------------

Chapter 4: Old Enemies, Old Friends And Old Scores To Settle

Kel was woken abruptly by Cleon whacking her over the head with a pillow "KEL! KEL! Wake up, guess who's here!" Kel turned over. "Oh wake up already!" said Cleon hitting her again.

"Ok! I'm up… well almost…. who's here then?" Said Kel looking very grumpy. "OWEN!", Kel sat bolt upright with a smile on her face but before she could say anything Cleon said "and……" "who! Who else is here!" asked Kel excitedly "MERRIC!" Kel's smile widened if that was possible "were all back together again!" said Kel positively bouncing her Yamani mask completely forgotten Cleon smiled "and here is something that Neal will be thrilled about the stump is arriving later tomorrow!" Kel smiled unlike most of her friends she liked the old training master and she also respected him highly and always valued his thoughts on any subject, Cleon got up threw Kel's pillow at her "hurry up and meet us in the mess" he said and strode from her tent.

**Dom's P.O.V:**

I walked towards Kel's tent to wake her up because even though she is usually up early I assumed that she would still be sleeping because of our late night so you can imagine my surprise when I saw that tall copper haired pilock emerging from her tent I knew they had been lovers when she was a squire but he was married now! If he and Kel had spent the night together he would be taught a lesson.

**3rd person Dom's P.O.V**

Dom realised once again what he was thinking and begun persuading himself that it was big brotherly instincts that was making him react this way it was the reason he wanted to walk up to Cleon and throw him to Peachblossom covered in images of Neal and then watch and laugh as the horse pulled him apart ok maybe he would have to curve that particular brotherly impulse.

**End Dom's P.O.V **

**3rd person **

Kel quickly scrubbed herself and pulled on a fresh breast band, a new loincloth, forest green trousers, a white shirt and a oak brown tunic, before Kel left she decided she wanted to do something new with her hair so she tied it into a horse tail and left her tent and set of for the mess with jump and about 40 sparrows in tow.

Kel arrived at the mess about 10 minuets later and got in line with a tray she left the line later with a hot cup of tea a large bowl of porridge and some apricots she took her tray and sat down next to Cleon while Neal who dint enjoy mornings was about to fall asleep in his bowl, Dom sat down next to him and poked him in the side "dear cousin it would be most unbecoming if you were to fall asleep in your porridge bowl" he said in his usual drawl, Neal grunted and sat and started spooning honey onto his porridge.

"KEL! KEL!" said two loud voices she quickly stood up which was a good thing because the next thing she new she was hit by two massive figures Owen of Jesslaw and Merric of hollyrose the began to hug her profusely Merric let go but Owen lifted her and spun her around before settling her back to the ground she laughed then sat down beckoning for her friends to sit down Merric sat next to Kel and Owen sat on the other side of Neal who had fallen asleep on the table by now "hows new hope doing Merric?" asked Kel "oh its doing great I left madam fanche in charge**(A/N: I think that's her name please correct me if im wrong one of my mates has lady knight so I cant check) ** im sure she will be able to keep everyone behaved" Merric replied laughing "oh this is so jolly jolly JOLLY were all together again!"

"Congratulations on becoming a knight Owen by the way" said Kel grinning at her friend "thanks Kel its so jolly being a knight", they all ate in comfortable silence then jump snuck off with his collie friend and the sparrows began to eat Neal's food as he was still asleep on the table, Kel, Cleon, Merric and Owen were all trying not to laugh at Dom began intently shoving bread and fruit down Neal's tunic, then Dom reached for the honey pot and Kel grabbed his wrist, before he poured honey all over Neal's hair (which was what he had been about to do) "leave him alone Dom" said Kel smiling, Dom's heart skipped a beat her soft calloused hand felt so nice on his skin "ok ok I'll stop" he said, Owen smirked "how are we going to wake our beloved meathead up?" he grinned evilly "I know…." Owen took the honey pot and poured it over Neal's head "QUEENSCOVE! WAKE UP!" Owen hollered in his ear.

Neal woke up with a start and all his friends began to roar with laughter, Neal stood up quickly and realised he was very sticky, his eyes narrowed and his friends began to laugh harder as bread sticks fell out of the bottom of his tunic, Neal smiled and flicked his hand and with a flash of his green gift all the things on the table began to float and beat all his friends around the heads and all the porridge started flinging itself around "FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled as Neal stalked from the mess and headed for the men's baths as his friends were left in the middle of a food fight.

They quickly ran from the mess laughing and joking about, they all decided to get cleaned up all except for Cleon who had managed to avoid being hit by any food "im going to go and check the lists I'll meet you all in the practice courts"

**After they all got cleaned up**

Kel, Dom and Neal sat on a fence and watched Owen and Merric wrestling, Cleon walked up to them looking very pale and very grim just as Owen won by sitting on Merric's legs, Kel looked up at Cleon and instantly realised something was wrong "what's wrong?" she asked Cleon worry in her voice, everyone else turned to Cleon

"k….ke…." Cleon took a deep breath "Kel I just checked he lists im jousting with Garvey of Runnerspring and your jousting with Burchard of Stonemountain" the silence that followed this statement was dreadful Burchard of Stonemountain was Jorens uncle the man who blamed Kel for the death of his nephew, Owen , Cleon, Dom and Merric instantly crowded around Kel "back out!" advised Owen, "pretend your hurt!" said Merric, "don't show up and say you forgot!" said Cleon, "leave and go back to Corus while everyone is asleep!" yelled Neal

"Thrash him" said Dom quietly but everyone heard they all turned to face him they all looked shocked, Kel smiled gratefully _"Dom knows me so well" _ "we all know Kel she has never backed down from a fight, if she thinks she has to do this then she will do it" Dom said with finality in his voice "id better go prepare "said Kel jumping off the fence, then she strode from the training grounds.

After Kel left they all began sparing all except Neal who stayed on the fence and begun think after a few minuets he jumped onto the fence and stepped in front of his friends "ok we have to do something!" said neal wringing his hands, they all turned to him with puzzled looks on their faces _"oh god sometimes my friends can be so stupid! Well they are very simple minded" _ "TOMORROW!" he yelled and they realised what they were talking about "we cannot stop the fight, Kel would know it was us and it would be a shame to her honour" said Merric frowning at Neal "im not saying we **stop** it, im just saying we get ready we all know that the lord of stone mountain doesn't intend Kel to walk out of that jousting arena" said Neal his green eyes blazing the five friends puts their heads together and began to plan.

The next morning kel woke reluctantly in fact if it wasn't for a soft voice murmuring to her she wouldn't of woken up at all, she turned over to see dom watching her and gave a start "morning and what are you doing in here by the way?" said kel as if she was asking dom to pass the bread at an evening meal dom gave her a curious look his blue eyes shining _"by the goddess she is so beautiful_" thought dom with longing _"id give anything to be beside her in that bed"_ dom thought to himself last night he had finally accepted that his feelings for Kel had long gone he had fallen for her when she was a squire but had not done anything, what lord Raoul would have done to him if he found one of his sergeants courting his squire, dom still shuddered at the thought.

"Dom earth to Dom!" said Kel he shook his head "hmm? Oh sorry I was um thinking" said Dom shaking his head "so back to my last, question what are you doing in here?" asked Kel "I had to come and wake you up, you need to eat and stretch" his expression became more serious "are you ready?" he asked "I don't know im a little scared" he nodded understanding "ok I will leave you to get ready" he turned about to leave the tent then turned, and embraced her tightly "I will always be there for you Kel" he squeezed her one last time and pulled away slightly, there noses were inches apart, Dom searched Kels eyes for any hidden feelings, he moved his head forward ever so slightly Kel took a deep breath and leaned in, Dom was sure they were about to kiss but then instead of meeting his lips she hugged him again "thanks Dom" she said smiling then she pulled away.

"Ok then I'll see you later" said Dom and he strode from Kels tent, feeling thoroughly hard done by.

3rd person/Doms P.O.V 

He crashed through his tent flap looking ill tempered he was so frustrated with himself, he went over to his trunk and kicked it over "aaaahhhhhhhrrrrrgggggg!" he yelled, how could he be so stupid if he dint hurry up and ask her someone would beat him to it she was very attractive woman and she had plenty of admirers whether she knew it or not they (i.e. Neal, Merric, Owen, himself, the king, lord Raoul, cleon, Alanna, Yuki, Lalasa, George and many **many **more) had always intimidated any suitors who they had thought unworthy of courting their precious Kel… but now, now things were different it would be very hard to convince all these people that he would treat Kel right, he was so sure that he had finally stopped these feelings, he remembered the first time he had realised he feelings for Kel she had been lord Raoul's squire and Raoul had bullied kel into jousting for the first time with Sir Ansil of Groten, he remembered when she had won she dismounted from Peachblossom taken off her helmet drawn her sword and pointed it at sir ansils nose, he had felt a surge of liking for her that he couldn't explain from then on his feelings had grown.

He came out of his daydream only to remember the day when he realised he loved her she was still a squire and that cleon had snuck into her tent and they were kissing he had been walking by on his way to the privy and he heard ruffling he had paused to see if she was in trouble, he heard a soft moan and realised what must be going on he quickly hid behind a tree then he heard lord Raoul call "Kel? Breakfast?" he heard cleon whisper "festering tree stumps" and kel reply while he thought _"ha! Your not going to get into Kels bed that easily!"_ his heart had also broken that day knowing that he would be second best as long as cleon was in the picture, so he had buried his feelings and he thought he had gotten rid of those feelings he dint love Kel again no it was much to soon for that but he had begun to like her an awful lot again he came out of his trance like state shaking his head he looked at the shadow and realised he was late for kels match. He ran from his tent grabbing his dagger and his sword.

**End 3rd person/Doms P.O.V **

Kel was saddling Peachblossom when Dom ran into the tent completely out of breath "sorry la…. lat…. late…. I…um…lost track of the time" he said gasping and doubling over, Neal walked over to him "what took you!" he asked shooting a glare at his cousin, Dom blushed "um nothing" "ok it doesn't matter now ok everybody places" they all split off into their separate places while kel road Peachblossom out to the starting line in the arena.

Cleon and Merric went as close to the arena as was allowed with their swords drawn it was there job to subdue the lord of stone mountain if he tried any funny business with Kel, Dom and Neal got ready to carry Kel back into the tent and heal her if she sustained any injuries, Owen was in a spectator box with a bow and arrow ready to pick anyone off who dared to try and harm his friend.

Kel readied her lance and she whispered to Peachblossom "Charge!", her horse took of at a very fast pace gathering momentum as he ran, Kel raised her lance and shifted her shield to protect her body as she slammed into the lord of stone mountain his lance cracked and splintered while hers stayed in tact she turned and rode back to the starting line feeling faintly pleased with herself, she received a new lance and got herself back into position she whispered "charge!" and as Peachblossom began to run, she adjusted her lance again and moved her shield once again Burchards lance connected with her shield, but a second surprise came soon after that when burchards lace shattered it revealed a long metal spike he had fitted inside his lance it pierced through Kels shield and through her armour finally stopping inside her belly she spluttered once then fell off her horse with the lance still buried inside her.

Her friends reacted faster then lightning Cleon and Merric ran all out towards the lord of Stone Mountain and tackled him off his horse and now held their swords to his throat both were so angry they were seconds away from drawing blood but they held back knowing Kel would not want murder done in her name, burchard started yelling "FIFTHLY WHORE! SHE DESTROYED MY BOY AND NOW I WILL DESTROY HER!"

Owen quickly shot a man he spotted about to throw a dagger at Kel to try and finish the job, while all this was happening dom ran out and picked up Kel and carried her back into the tent were neal immediately began to work on her pulling out the lance and the other splinters of wood, while dom held her in his arms steadying her so neal could work on her, she looked up at him her dreamers hazel eyes full of pain suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out in Doms arms "NO! KEL! PLEASE! PLEASE! **PLEASE**! WAKE UP!" yelled Dom, then he whispered softly "_I need you I love you kel please don't leave me"_, neal quickly gave kel three direct jolts to the heart, she started to breath again but very faintly "quickly help me get her to the infirmary!" yelled Neal, Dom instantly scooped her up into his arms and set off at a run towards the infirmary, once he got there he set her on a cot were healers came to attend to her at once and Dom was shooed out by a harassed looking trainee healer.

Once outside he waited for the others to arrive while pacing all the way, five minuets later Neal arrived and ten minuets after that Cleon, Merric and Owen arrived panting, Dom and Neal turned to them "well!" they both demanded together "the guards have him in custody" said Merric "he wont be moving to well for a very long time said Owen looking very pleased with himself, Neal and Dom both shot him a quizzical glance while Merric and Cleon both smiled "well at one point the lord of stone mountain escaped Cleon and Merric's clutches I was forced to shoot him in the hip" said Owen "it was jolly!" he added as an after thought.

**1 hour later **

Alanna (the lioness) turned up "how is she?" she asked with a worried look on her face, Neal emerged from the healers tent "not good" he replied "that spike went deep" Alanna began to look even more worried "what metal could possibly have gone through her shield and her armour?" she asked the group "I cant be sure" said Dom who had been mostly quiet until then "but I've got a pretty good feeling it was Stormwing metal" he said, Cleon nodded "that's just what I was thinking".

Alanna's eyes lit up with sudden rage "how dare that useless piece of ogre bogies use immortal means to try and slay another knight when it is not mortal combat or allowed!" Everyone took a step back they had all heard of the lioness's famous temper and Neal had the 'pleasure' of being around it for four years as her squire "im going to go and find out if it is storm wing metal" said Alanna abruptly her eyes blazing again, "give him a jolly good thrashing for me lioness…mam" said owen

Alanna smiled wickedly "oh don't worry I will" she stomped off.

**3 hours later**

Only Dom remained everyone else had gone to bed and it was half past midnight when a healer finally came out and said she was going to be fine, Dom sighed with relief and went in to see her, she looked very pale but otherwise good Dom took a stool and sat next to Kels bed taking her hand _"I was so scared id loose you there Kel" _he whispered giving her hand a tight squeeze _"if you had died I would of never gotten a chance to tell you how I feel about you"_ he whispered again, then not being able to think of anything else to do he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Little did he know that at that precise moment Neal stuck his head round the infirmary tents flap "WHAT IN MITHROS NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? He yelled running in and grabbing Dom by the tunic looking livid, Dom who had gone bright red by now was choking so luckily for him a healer came over and separated the two men and told them if they wanted to kill each other they were to do it outside.

The two men were now livid "what gives you the right to treat me like that!" yelled Dom "what gives you the right to start kissing kel!" yelled Neal grabbing Dom by the ear and leading him back to his tent.

He thrust his cousin inside and got out the shakkan that yuki had given him when he came out of the chamber of ordeal and began to hit Dom with it.

WELL? WHAT DO YA'S THINK? Well there's only one way im gonna know please review!

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**PhoenixFanatic-one of my fav authors on ff and an amazing friend!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Getting hit with a shushken and a secret

"OW! OW! Meathead in the name of Mithros and by the hand of the Goddess stop hitting me!"

Neal relented and threw Yukis shushken on to his cot "how dare you Dom! Kel is off limits to the likes of you and your men! And you know it!" yelled Neal

"what do you mean the likes of me meathead" yelled Dom angrily "I mean you are not allowed to court kel plain and simple!" said Neal defiantly to his cousin

"and why not?" asked Dom giving Neal a look that would make an ogre cower,

Neal however was not scared "because of your reputation! Everyone knows you go and romance anything pretty with two legs use them until you get bored and then discard them!"

Dom punched his cousin "how dare you!" he yelled "those rumours are not true!"

"Oh really dear cousin well why don't you straighten this out then" he said sweetly and yet menacingly something he had picked up from the lioness

Dom passed pink and went straight to cherry red "because…. because" he took a deep breath _"Meathead is never going to let me live this down but unless I tell him I will never have a chance with kel"_ he thought to himself

"Ok don't laugh but err those rumours cant be true because iv never slept with anybody before" he said quickly turning beetroot

Neal sat there flabbergasted attempting to take in this new information "your lying" Neal said simply "you have to be, come on Dom we grew up together I saw you flirt with everything…. except males I often came upon you kissing a girl in some place or another when I was trying to escape my fencing lessons" he said looking at Dom and waiting for him to confess

"I dint say I haven't ever kissed a girl meathead I just said I had never gone to bed with one" he said turning scarlet

Neal suddenly realised that his flirtatious cousin would never admit to being virginal unless he really cared enough to divulge that secret which would ruin his reputation as a romancer of women, _"Weirn hunt me" thought Neal "he must really care for her to admit that", _Neal nodded "ok so you have never bedded a woman you swear your telling the truth" he said peering at Dom "I swear on my shield" he said raising his sword arm "ok then" said Neal then he did the only thing he could, he pointed at his cousin and began to laugh, a roaring laughter it was to in which Dom could only decipher a few words "virginal……shame…….unbelievable…….cant……VIRGINAL" was all that Neal could manage before he began to roll around on the floor (**AN: looking like a total twat)** laughing his head off

This chappy dedicated to Nia with a head of flame check her stuff out some time its pretty good


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: A song of sorrow 

When Kel woke up she felt as though Peachblossom had sat on her "ow" she said as she sat up, healer quickly came over to her and checked he vitals "what happened she asked as the woman took her pulse "the lord of stone mountain ran you through you lady knight" she replied softly now checking her pupils, Kel suddenly remembered "oh yes" she said her face blank as she started to remember everything that had happened.

"Ok dear your not in bad shape considering what happened" said the healer patting her arm "now go back to sleep", Kel obediently lay down on her cot and caught sight of herself in a mirror on the tent wall, her face was badly bruised _"no man will ever want me now"_ she thought to herself, then she chuckled slightly no man had ever wanted her…. well accept Cleon, she took another look in the mirror and was suddenly reminded of a courtship song that men often sang to their sweet hearts in the Yamani islands

Once I look upon your fair face. It matters not what you look like. I see what is you and what will always be you. The one I desire most for me. You have the heart of the goddess herself. And you own more then richest merchant. But that matters not to me. I am your humble servant. For all I want in return is your love. And for all I give you. My land, my home, my money, my heart and soul. Your face is a beauty unknown to man as your eyes shine with gold. 

_And as I look upon your grace im the luckiest man I know._

A single tear slid down Kels cheek, she was alone and always would be no man wanted a warrior maiden for a wife they wanted someone who could cook and look after children and who was beautiful.

Kel turned over in her cot so she could not see her reflection any longer

"_no one would have ever sang that song to me even if I stayed in the islands, and nearly all women there are warriors"_

she closed her eyes and fell asleep that small shining tear still lingering on her cheek


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Christopher and the Rose

Dom was not happy with the way the conversation was going it had been more then ten minuets now and neal was still laughing "ok meathead that's it" he stood up and stalked from the tent.

Kels P.O.V

Kel turned over in her cot after waking from a pleasant dream.

In which a man who's face she couldn't quite make out held her softly under a tree and began to kiss her neck kel remembered that when he had bent down she had smelt a soft calming smell coming off him it was a mixture of jasmine soaps and sandal wood.

Then a sparrow named crown had begun to tell her that she was in the arms of her true love. Upon hearing this Kel turned wanting to see her true loves face but all she could make out was a smile that made her insides flip flop like a pancake just as she began to adjust her eyes to see his face more clearly she had woken up.

Kel turned over to be met with a pair of startling jade green eyes looking at her intently "hello lady knight" this handsome stranger said his jade eyes sparkling like stars where bursting to be free from those amazing eyes and his soft blond hair flopping over his face In a boyish way, he was heavily tanned, Kel noticed it did not escape her notice that he was very well toned and he had very brawny arms

'_I hope im not drooling but if I was could you blame me?'_ thought Kel smiling

"Im sorry have we met sir?" Kel asked wondering why this very very VERY handsome man was visiting her of all people,

"No lady knight we have not met, please excuse my extreme rudeness my name is Sir Christopher of Demitre, I came here to compete in a few tournaments and to see if he rumours about the famed lady knight were true" he said kissing her hand making her blush (something which she rarely did)

"What might these rumours be?" asked kel

"That the lady knight is as beautiful as she is dangerous" said Christopher "and?" Asked Kel smiling and batting her eye lashes

"I don't know about your fighting skills but you certainly are breath taking to look at",

Kel had gone possibly cherry red by now

"Keladry ... " she cut across him "just Kel please Christopher"

"Very well as long as you call me Chris" he said

" Anyway as I was saying Kel would you care to come to diner with me as soon as you are able to walk?" he asked kel giggled (another thing she rarely did)

" I would love to Chris" she said smiling at him from her cot,

"Then I will leave you to your rest" he said and leaned over and pecked her on the lips

End of Kels P.O.V

Dom watched Chris kiss kel from the door way of the healers tent, he dropped the red rose to the ground and his head drooped, he had missed his chance Chris walked out from the tent trampling the rose dom had been going to give to kel, dom came to his senses and began to walk towards his tent, then outside just as he was about to go in a wave of anger over took him, he slammed his fist into the pole holding his tent up splintering the pole and putting his blood over it as his knuckles bleed freely _'this means war!'_ Dom thought and stalked into his tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Calming down Dom 

(A:N So terribly sorry to all faithful readers please don't hate me I have to admit it I had lost interest in my story im so ashamed! Cookies for all loyal readers)

Previously….

_Dom watched Chris kiss Kel from the door way of the healers tent, he dropped the red rose to the ground and his head drooped, he had missed his chance Chris walked out from the tent trampling the rose Dom had been going to give to Kel, Dom came to his senses and began to walk towards his tent, then outside just as he was about to go in a wave of anger over took him, he slammed his fist into the pole holding his tent up splintering the pole and putting his blood over it as his knuckles bleed freely 'this means war!!!' Dom thought and stalked into his tent. _

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dom was sitting in his cot thinking dark thoughts about how this random man had just started kissing Kel **HIS **Kel.

He couldn't get to sleep because he kept replaying it in his head over and over though in a few of the renditions it was him there instead of this random man.

Suddenly he had a thought meathead would surely know what to do after he was Kel's best friend.

Making up his mind he jumped off his cot and ran out of his tent, making his way towards where he believed his cousins tent was.

Spotting a tent that still had its light on he made a beeline for it because Neal always slept with his lantern on in case he woke up and needed to check a theory of some kind in one of his books.

Without bothering to check Dom strode in finding Neal sitting on his cot writing on a very large piece of parchment.

Neal started and tried to tuck the parchment away, "Dom! What are you doing in here at this time? What's wrong with your hand?" he asked still trying to tuck the parchment under his pillow.

Dom who was still furious grabbed the paper from Neal and read it allowed.

"_My dear yuki,_

_Without you I feel so pukie_

_You are far from me now_

_Because the baby is due _

_My dearest Yuki I love you"_

Dom had to stop there because he erupted with laughter.

"Oh shut up" said Neal whose ears were going red, "At least im not virginal" he shot back at his cousin grabbing the parchment and throwing it under his pillow

Dom instantly shut up and clamped a hand to his cousins mouth, "Not a word about that meat head you could ruin my reputation" he said threateningly

Neal nodded with Dom's hand still firmly clamped to his mouth.

After Dom released his mouth he turned his attention to the previous topic, "so what are you doing here cousin?" he asked

Doms face clouded over and he sat on Neal's cot putting his head in his hands, "well I went to the healers tent because I was going to tell Kel how I felt and…and when I got there someone was already visiting her…it was, well I have no idea who it was but they were kissing" Dom finished lifting his head slightly to see Neal's reaction…. It wasn't good. For the unknown man that is.

"WHAT! I will rip his intestines from his throat! How dare he!" he jumped up and started strangling his pillow

Dom was totally shocked, he had never seen Neal so angry, accept for the time that he pushed Neal over a fence and he landed in a killer unicorn dung heap.

Dom jumped up and gently pulled the pillow from his cousins' hands, "ok Neal, what is wrong?"

Neal blushed slightly, "You of all people should know that Kel has many suitors, well the only reason she was with Cleon was the fact that we trusted him, but with her injury we never would have anticipated a mysterious kisser in the middle of the night no less"

"I will not let this man, take away Kel" Dom said fiercely

"Domitain my cousin, you must realise that Kel is an exceptionally gentle soul at heart she cares for many things in many different ways, do you really think you could just beat him at something and win her heart" drawled Neal looking at his cousin and straitening his poor pillow out.

Dom looked at Neal, "Since when did you become so insightful meathead?" he asked looking at his cousin

"Round about the time you became so pig headed dear cousin of mine"

Dom rolled his eyes and sat on the cot with his cousin, "How did I become such a mess over a girl"

Neal smiled, "Is Kel just any girl though? Remember she does not shop all the time and wear gowns…and if a man tries to pick her up he usually ends up face down in the mud"

Dom smiled and nodded. "So what do I do?"

Neal hesitated for a moment, "Let her come to you, and let me take care of the rest" he said covering his cousins bleeding fist with his hand and letting his gift seep into Dom's skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!

I want 5 reviews before I update or I will consider the story a lost cause and assume everyone has lost interest.

Opalshine

xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Awa de Amor

Ok first of all I am so, so sorry for not updating…and people still continue to review and say how much they love it…so I must go on!

In the Previous chapters:

Kel has been run through with a lance

Kissed by a mysterious knight named Christopher

We found out Dom is a virgin (females gasp…males laugh)

And…urmmm that Jump has a doggie girl friend!

Oh and also that Dom loves Kel blah, blah, blah…but not for long…ooopsss maybe I shouldn't of said that…ANYWAY on with the story…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Kel P.O.V)

Kel stirred slightly and rolled over…she wondered where she was, then it all came flooding back to her, the joust, old stone mountains cheating and Chris. The last part she smiled at maybe she had finally met a decent man, maybe.

She tried to sit up in bed and let out a moan of pain, this clearly wasn't going to work without some help, and Kel hated asking others for help, as it happens she didn't need to ask because at that moment a healer came over and propped her up and gave her some broth, telling her if she didn't drink it quickly she would be forced to drink it, this woman clearly knew how stubborn knights could be.

Kel sipped her broth absent mindedly, looking out of the slight gap in the tent flap at the sun light, usually she would have been up and raving about the un-knightliness of the lord of stone mountains actions, however all she thought of was Christopher for the moment, she could have sworn something was wrong with her, this was not a usual occurrence for Kel.

Then just as she finished her broth Neal stomped in looking every bit the angry mother.

"Kel…what is this I hear about kissing a knight named Christopher?" Neal asked in a determinedly calm voice

Kel's lips pursed, not in a angry way more like a…'oh crap im busted' way, "I had poor judgement due to severe doses of pain killing magic" she attempted weakly. Neal did not look impressed at his friends weak attempt at an excuse, then he sighed "look Kel I know you probably do not want to hear this but…" he took a deep breath "this knight Christopher is not what he seems, his play boy reputation out gains even that one of my dear cousins" He gave Kel a moment to digest this information.

Kel sighed deeply then looked up at Neal and said the one thing that would have shocked Neal out of his skin were that possible, "So?"

"WHAT!" cried Neal, then after receiving a warning look from an angry looking healer he lowered his tone and sat on the stool next to Kel's bed then repeated "What?!, Kel are you hearing yourself?!" Kel smiled up at her friend in understanding, which only confused him more, "Neal I understand that your surprised…but I love him" That was it for Neal he actually fell off the stool, then got back up swearing, spluttering and choking, "Excuse me!! You love him!?"

Kel nodded in a slightly bemused way, "With all my heart he is my one true love, my soul mate my one and only" she proclaimed to her best friend. Neal now rubbed his temples and tried to make sense of the situation at hand, "Kel are you joking?" Kel's face became serious, "I never joke about love!" she said in a hurt voice looking at Neal as thought he had spoken unfairly. "Kel you joke about love all the time!!" Neal said loudly throwing his face into his hands then removing them once more to look at his friend, "How long have you even known him!?" he asked, Kels face took on a dreamy look, "Two maybe three glorious minuets"

Neal goggled at her, "Ok what is wrong with you!!" he yelled at her, She sighed like a patient mother who was trying to explain to her child that even though his parents were separating they both loved him very much, "Neal you know my new found love will not hamper our friendship! I will still make time for you, perhaps after our first child comes along things will be a bit distanced but we will never completely loose touch" If there had ever been a more stunned look on anyone's face in the world then Neal's was at this moment he had never heard of it.

"The first child?" he asked

"Oh well I am getting a little ahead of myself there aren't I?" she asked, though it was clear she didn't expect an answer, she got one anyway, "Il say!" scoffed Neal, "Of course" she replied, "Now to the much closer matters" she then took Neal's hand and asked him "Neal will you be my maid of honour at the wedding?" Neal temporarily forgot where he was and became sucked into the pleading look on his best friends face, "Oh Kel of course I wi- WAIT, WAIT this is madness! Kel YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED TO THIS MAN!"

Kel pulled her hand away from Neal's and pouted, "so you don't want to be there for me on my special day?" she asked looking very much the hurt maiden, "NO! I mean Kel! There is no special day!!" Neal feeling that he was fighting a loosing battle at this point decided to change tactics, "Kel what about being a knight? What about saving people, what about being the protector of the small?" he asked in a almost pleading voice trying to appeal to his friends sanity, if indeed there was any left.

"Oh piffle to being a knight, that work is so mucky and have you noticed how those ungrateful people never say thank you properly? I will fair much better taking care of Christopher's land and his home, and of course his, well our children" Neal could now safely say his friend had lost it, maybe he could believe that she could love this man after not knowing him for longer then two minutes at the most, maybe he could even begin to wrap his head around Kel being tired of being 'mucky' as she put it, but never would Kel give up on people, or her protector of the small title no matter how much she moaned about the name, equality and being fair was what Kel was all about, Kel would never moan about people not being grateful. Something was definitely wrong here.

Working of a hunch he cast out his magic and searched for any foreign agents on or in Kels body, there! On her lips there was, a gel which when he probed with his magic he found contained, crushed pearls, essence of oyster, sap from the stem of a rose and a few drops of an alcohol essence known as champagne, Neal gasped…it was on her lips! He had seen many cases like this travelling with the lioness, Kel had been doused with 'Awa de Amor' or more commonly known as love potion, it had been spread over a seal on Chris's lips and had entered her system when he had kissed her.

Neal actually jumped for joy, finally an explanation! He would go and cook up an antidote right now, "Kel my dear listen im so sorry about not being supportive, of course I will be your maid of honour, congratulations on finding such a wonderful man" Kel beamed at him, "You really mean it?", "Of course, of course!" he insisted waving a hand at his friend, "How about a celebration I will go and get some whine and we can toast to you…aheam engagement when I get back?" Kel smiled, "yes that would be lovely thank you"

Neal nodded, then fled the healers tent, he had to make a antidote and slip it in some whine so she could take it…and fast! Then he was going to find the Christopher fellow and have some violent words with him, he only hoped Kel did not spread her good news to anyone else before he got back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok so what do you guys think??

There is definetly more to come because theres a big surprise coming in the next chapter….oh screw it il spoil it for you!

Kel shares her wedding news with Dom!! But what he does when he finds out is the real surprise!

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! I WANT 8 REVIEWS BEFORE I NEXT UPDATE!

So contribute a review or you may never get the next chapter!

And trust me!…it's a good one!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Not any more!

AN: readers im aware you all would like me to get a beta reader, iv asked drop your oboe so don't worry things will be sorted out soon I hope.

Now on with the story…oh yes and I disclaim…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dom paced his tent muttering to himself, "It doesn't actually mean that they're together…I mean come on! One peck that isn't much and if I fight now maybe I could…yes, yes that is exactly what im going to do". Dom had made up his mind he was going to march right into that healer tent and capture his Kel in an amazing kiss, then hopefully win her heart away from the mysterious annoying midnight kissy kiss man.

With that thought in mind Dom began his preparations putting on cream trousers and a blue tunic that was the same colour as his eyes, hooking his brown leather belt around his waist and sheathing his sword, then pulling on his best deer skin boots, he then ran over to his mirror and ran a hand through his brown curly locks "You are good to go Dom" he said winking at himself and walking out of his tent.

He walked towards the infirmary hoping that this all didn't blow up in his face.

He pushed aside the tent flap and walked in, seeing Kel propped up on some pillows and eating porridge was a good sign, he flashed her his special _'aren't I handsome, don't you just want to swoon'_ smile, she smiled back when she saw him and her eyes glittered.

She laid down her spoon and said "Dom! Oh its so good of you to visit me, I actually have something I need to tell you"

Dom's heart skipped a beat, he gulped "oh really well I actually had something I have to tell you as well, but you first my dear protector" he said flashing her another cheeky grin.

Kel took a deep breath, "well Dom…" she took a deep breath. He leaned in sure that she wanted to tell him exactly what he wanted to tell her, "Im getting married!"

"What?" he said stupidly, much like a child not understanding a question, his face going slack.

"Im getting married! His name is Chris and he's so handsome and I've known him for almost three minuets!" she said in a excited girly voice.

"So your marring someone…who you have know for only five minuets?" he said dumbfounded

"Three minuets Dom and yes" she replied folding her hands neatly and smiling at him in a dreamy way, she then reached out and took his hand, "Dom, you were always there for me when I was in the own, you looked out for me and you helped to train me, you stuck up for me when the men tried to haze me…would you like to be the ring bearer?"

Dom took a moment to register that everything she had just said to him was what he had wanted to hear, except at the end it was supposed to be '_I love you'_ not _'would you like to be the ring bearer'_, she had to be having him on, "Kel you have only known this man for five minuets! You can not be serious!"he exclaimed trying to figure out how everything was going so wrong.

"Three! And that is not the point Domitain!" she yelled looking quite annoyed, "I love him!"

Dom stopped dead, Those three words had more of an impact on him then the rest of Kels words put together, he then straightened and clasped her hands in his, "I hope you two are very happy together" then he let go of her hands and strode from the tent holding in anger, frustration and tears.

Kel lay in her bed looking at the spot Dom had recently vacated then turned and spoke to a healer who was looking at her with raised eye brows, "We're thinking a June wedding' she said promptly then returned to day dreaming.

**(Change P.O.V to Neal!)**

Neal was running back to the tent with a bottle of whine mixed with antidote when he literally ran into his cousin, "What in gods name are you doing Dom! Where are you going?"

The only reply he received was for his cousin to charge past him and yell, "To find a flower girl!"

Neal somehow thought there was much more behind that then he was catching on to but he knew that Kel must come first, he then winced, flower girl…something you had at a wedding Kel must have imparted her news to him. Fan-tastic…

Neal pushed through the flap of the healer's tent and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Kel im back with wine".

She smiled, "Oh goody" she clapped her hands together.

Neal rolled his eyes, he was finding this new Kel more annoying by the second, he silently poured wine out for both of them and handed her a glass, he then raised his "to sanity!", Kel gave him a slightly confused look but raised her glass and sipped all the same, Instead of drinking from his Neal lightly bit the edge of his glass and looked at his friend waiting for the love potion to wear off.

Slowly, amazingly slowly it began to happen, her cheeks lost there merry glow, her smile slackened then formed into a hard line, then he eyes stop being misty and became as solid as a shield.

"I am going to kill him!" she said clenching the glass so hard that it shattered in her palm and made her yelp in pain, instantly the healer came over and pushed Neal out of the tent, "Out! Get out of my infirmary! She needs rest not more injuries!!" The healer then proceeded to pull the glass out of Kels palm and bandage it, seeing that Neal still hovered by the tent flap making sure Kel was ok, she pointed at him, "Out now!"

Neal scrambled away, angry healers were not force to be trifled with.

He arrived back at his tent with a problem fresh in his mind, Dom. Of course Dom would forgive all once he found out what had happened but his pride might stop him from going back after Kel especially if he did something stupid, however Neal thought he should give his cousin some time to relax, he was problem extremely distraught and from past experience he knew that there was absolutely no point in trying to speak to him again until he had calmed somewhat. With about an hour to kill before he went and spoke to Dom he decided to compose a sonnet to Yuki's left eye brow, he had paid enough attention to the right one already.

_Yuki you're left eyebrow,_

_Rises when you're on the prowl, _

_Looking at me like I've done something wrong_

_Like were about to get it on_

_Either that or your about to hit me with your fan_

_Despite it all_

Im still your man

He set his quill down, that had gone very nicely he thought, now it was time to go and see Dom, he poked his head out of his tent flap and was shocked to see that the sun was setting, well it did take a while to create perfection he thought glancing back at his paper, he then headed off in the direction of his cousins tent.

When he arrived the called out "Dom, come out its important!" receiving no reply he decided to poke his head in to check to see if his cousin was indeed there, more likely he was out getting drunk in a tavern someplace but best to check the obvious places first, so he poked his head round the tent flap and what he saw made his jaw drop because in Dom's makeshift bed was not only a naked Dom but and equally naked Gloria the flower selling girl…

He muttered to himself "going to find a flower girl" of course Dom hadn't been making a wedding joke he had been making an important decision…well he most certainly wasn't virginal anymore…and he and Kel certainly were not getting together anytime soon, you see, Dom had done a stupid thing…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOhhhh! Yet another twist! Ya like? Ya hate? Ya best not flame! Getting a beta people so no need to make comments on my bad spelling, grammar or paragraphing it's a work in progress!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers out there who still love this story even after such a long hiatus!

Opalshine

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone Opalshine here, just wondering if anyone was interested at all in still reading? Because if so…I will begin writing this fic again, let me know with either PM'S or reviews

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The next morning Kel awoke in the infirmary…and in a few short minuets she clearly remembered what Christopher had done…needless to say he should be arranging his coffin because he was as good as dead, however as she pondered this she realised this was a question of honour…and he was a knight, although he most certainly had not acted like one, she could probably even have him stripped of his shield but then she wouldn't be allowed to demand satisfaction from him on the duelling courts…and by Mithros she definitely wanted to do that. Sitting up in bed and adjusting her pillows slightly she gave it some thought and then decided the second she was up and about she would take him the courts and show him what she could do with a sword.

Oh fuck.

Dom…she had not even begun to think about that…too wrapped up in revenge…crap…crap, crap! She had told him she was engaged!! Dear lord she had said she didn't appreciate the people…she had faffed about like a lady!

Just then a soft breeze went over her skin as the tent flap opened and a tall dark handsome man walked in…Christopher…Kel smiled evilly this should be fun…

"My love! My life! My all! How are you this fine morn? Missed me dearly I trust" he said as he sat beside her bed taking her hand. She attempted to smile stupidly, much like she had seen Oranie smile at some of her year mates.

"I missed you dearly my lo-"CLANG!!!!

Now holding a firm grip on his hand so he could not escape she clouted him over the head again with the metal chamber pot.

Jumping out of bed onto the soft floor of the healers tent and twisting Christopher's arm she yelled "I demand satisfaction you pathetic piece of stormwing dung! You drugged me and thank god one of my fellow knights realised it!! He has honour! unlike you!"

CLANG!!

Again with the chamber pot.

Merric and Faleron then stepped inside to visit Kel and saw Kel walloping a strange man with what seemed to be a chamber pot…Faleron instantly burst out laughing but Merric having been under her command he instantly rushed to his commanders side and looped his arm around the mans neck and dropped him to his knees, "Kel what in blazes is going on!! Since when do you attack people with chamber pots!"

Kel panting heavily fell back onto her cot turning ashen.

"Take him out of here, and ask Neal…I think…I think iv split my stitches" She panted placing her hand over her wound as she saw her tunic become redder and redder.

Faleron yelled for the healer and helped Kel down to her cot, cradling her head softly and setting it down on the pillow, offering his friend a weak smile as her vision swam

-MERRIC P.O.V-

Merric foisted the other knight out of the tent as he attempted to struggle against his captor.

"Stop wriggling or I will break your arm sir knight" Merric threatened

"You don't understand! Nothing! I have done nothing!!"

"We shall see about that once I take you to Nealan of Queenscove, the lady told me to ask him and from Kels reaction towards you, if he and I don't like what we hear, well…we may feel the need to doll out further punishment"

Tightening his grip on the knight whose name he had not yet learned Merric steered him towards Neal's tent, dodging the other tents and their various cluttering. Once having reached Neal's tent he pushed aside the thick hide and pushed Chris in, letting him drop to the floor then placing his foot on the small of his back before he could rise.

Neal got up from his cot a slightly confused look on his face. "And who might this be Merric? Another dear rouge you have brought me for some unknown reason?" quipped Neal using his usual players drawl.

"Kel was beating this man viciously with a chamber pot when Faleron and I went to visit her…she said you would know why"

Neal's eyes narrowed dangerously, although playful at heart Neal had a harder side not to be messed with, this side of him often showed when he was in the defence of others, it was the side where he was 'Sir Nealan Of Queenscove Knight of the Realm and Healer' instead of simply 'Neal', drawing himself up to his full height and crossing his arms he looks down at the man through slightly squinted eyes, "I would not be by any chance be addressing Kel's fiancé would I?"

Chris gulped. "I am Sir Christopher, and yes the Lady Knight and myself were to be married, however she has had an alarming change of heart of which I have no idea why"

Merric hauled the man to his feet, looking as though lord Wyldon had just given Neal a hug…or perhaps that Lord Raoul had kissed a centaur. "Kel…fiancé...WHAT!" he spluttered helplessly.

"This man drugged Kel with a love potion, after having known him for three minuets she was ready to marry him, give up her shield and her title"

Merric stared at the man who he still held in an iron grip, and let go of him, a repulsed look on his face, from his page and squire days he still had a feisty temper, so he raised his arm to strike the knight, but Neal grabbed it before he could "No Merric, If you hit him then he must accept it as a challenge and that I believe is Kels right". After giving him a meaningful stare Merric pulled back his arm, though his face was still flushed with anger.

Neal strode to his tent flap "We will next see you when you lay in the mud, our friends sword at your throat Now. Get. Out." He said the last three words with such harsh finality that the third and currently friendless knight was frightened, though to his credit he did not show it, for the time being he still had some honour left to his name.

Pfft as if the lady knight could beat him at the swords…how little he knew.

**************

A/N: Hey guys sorry my updates wont be all that frequent I have a lot of work to do at college at the moment but here you go! Review so I know to continue!

Next chapter Kel takes her satisfaction from Christopher! (and yes he ends up humiliated and perhaps some sparks between Kel and Dom but shhh I didn't tell you ;D)


End file.
